


教堂

by 196198



Category: Gintama
Genre: Church Sex, Demons, M/M, Priests, Stocking - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/196198/pseuds/196198





	1. Chapter 1

破旧的小教堂里，一位年轻俊美的黑发神父站在讲台后，手扶在一本摊开在讲台上的黑色封皮包银边的四开圣经上，他用低沉的声音轻声颂唱道“Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum。”阳光从破洞的屋顶透进昏暗的教堂，把神父身上那件洗的发白的黑袍镶上了一层金边，让他显得圣洁而高贵，宛如天使一般。神父身后素白的圣母像也泛着金光，满脸慈爱的圣母双手合十，微微垂着头凝视着教堂里的信众，仿佛在为他们祈祷。教堂钟声适时响起，应和着祈祷声，传来安抚人心的力量。随着弥撒的进行，惶恐不安的信徒们渐渐安定下来，跟着牧师一起颂唱起经文来。

就在弥撒即将结束之时，仿佛要证明这里并不是平安喜乐的天堂，而是瘟疫肆虐的贫瘠小镇一般，乌云遮蔽了阳光，教堂的门被猛地撞开，一个慌慌张张的年轻人闯进来大喊:“黑田先生蒙主召唤了!土方先生，请您快去为他祈祷吧！”又有人死于瘟疫的消息如同重磅炸弹，刚刚安定下来的信徒们顿时炸开了锅。被称作土方的年轻神父闭上双眼，皱着眉头点了点头，示意敲钟人鸣响丧钟，抱起圣经快步走出教堂。

是夜，月上中天之时，皎白的月光朗照进教堂，跪在圣母像前祈祷的土方也被裹上一层银白的光芒，白皙的皮肤被月光照得犹如象牙一般。与白天不同的是，土方手里捧着的不在是那本银边圣经，而是一本蜡黄色皮革封皮的书。皮革封皮上雕刻着一个痛苦哀嚎的人脸，书上刻印着诡异不详的知识。这便是传说中臭名昭著的以人皮封装，可以呼唤恶魔的螺湮城教本。

六个月之前，这个本就贫瘠的小镇遭遇了瘟疫，病人一开始只是起红疹和咳嗽，镇上的人都以为是小病，抗一抗就过去了。可是没几天病人就开始咳血发烧，伴有皮下出血和淋巴结肿大，吐血的病人少则几天多则半月便会死去。那些戴着鸟嘴面具的医生和药剂师们对此束手无策，放血疗法，草药，都无法缓解病情。当医药失去作用之后，人们开始寻求宗教的帮助，有人认为瘟疫是上帝的天罚，不断自残以向上帝祈求宽恕，亦有人走了邪路，开始尝试女巫的魔药。土方手中的螺湮城教本便是从一个自称巫师的人手里缴获的，这书本该是用上帝的烈焰净化的邪物，可土方却鬼使神差地把书留了下来。

六个月以来，教堂旁的公墓已经满了，更有很多尸体被草草掩埋在镇外，一些病人甚至没有咽气就被惊恐的家人埋进了土里。过浅的墓穴招来了野狗，镇外四处都是吃人肉吃红了眼的野狗。而虔诚的羔羊们却没从上帝那里得到任何回应，眼看镇上人口已经不足之前的一半了，心急如焚的土方也开始病急乱投医，拿出人皮书准备召唤恶魔。随着土方念出咒语，教堂里的阴影蠕动了起来，慢慢纠结成了一个男人的形状，阴影逐渐褪去黑暗，变成一个银卷发的男人。银发男人蹲在圣母像上，背后硕大的双翼服帖地收着，赤红色的眼睛露着掠食者的气息，让土方不禁产生了被捕猎的错觉。一身黑袍衬得恶魔脸色极度苍白，有力的双手长着尖锐的黑色利爪，卷曲的羊角从卷发里冒出来，尖长的獠牙更是昭示着恶魔的危险。

“诶呦，真是世风日下，神父乖宝宝都开始召唤恶魔了。”恶魔开口调侃道，“小神父，恶魔可是很危险的哟。”土方看向恶魔开口道，“我们来做个交易吧，如果你能治好镇上的人，条件随你开。”土方垂下眼睛，咬着牙再度开口，:“金钱，献祭都可以，我……我的灵魂也可以。”看着土方带着殷切的眼神，恶魔笑了，“什么条件都行? 那我要你。”恶魔从雕像上一跃而下，硕大的翅膀张开遮蔽了月光，把土方拢在阴影里，他伸出手钳住土方的下巴端详了一番，又用利爪撕开土方的黑袍，摸了几把之后再度开口“脸很漂亮，皮肤也不错，那么交易开始吧！”无视了土方脸上的震惊和耻辱，恶魔一把抓住他的左手，力道大得生疼，暗色的火焰从空中涌现，包裹住两人的手。于此同时，土方感到小腹一阵灼烧的感觉，他低头一看却发现他的皮肤仿佛在被无形的烙铁灼烧刻画着，烧痕逐渐形成了一个心形左右各有一个恶魔翅膀的繁复法阵。

巨大的痛苦扭曲了他那俊美的脸，即使咬紧牙关也不能阻止痛苦的呻吟流出。而始作俑者却一脸享受地说:“这幅表情真不错。”待刻印勾画完毕，恶魔松开巨爪任由疼得脱力的土方跌坐在地上。跪坐在恶魔的阴影里大口喘着气，年轻的神父抹了抹脸上的冷汗和泪水，他用泛着水光的蓝眸盯着恶魔的赤眼，仿佛在说“到你履行契约的时候了。”银发的恶魔打了个响指，一团无色澄清液体出现在半空中，随即分成无数道飞出教堂窗外（庆大霉素魔法!）。“到你了，小神父。”恶魔带着玩味的笑容说，赤色的眼睛里写满了欲望，仿佛要把土方拆吃入腹。土方坐在地上，手脚并用地往后退了几步，那恶魔只当是猫捉老鼠的游戏，正准备跟上去的时候，却一头撞在了一道光幕上。

只见地上浮现出一个流溢着白光的圆形法阵，内部画着一个五芒星，上面还画着几个符文。 “你这淫魔”土方站起来拢了拢破碎的衣服拿过一旁的银封圣经走向银发的恶魔，脸上带着得意的笑容，额角却爆着青筋，他咬着牙继续说到：“我们这种贫瘠的镇子里找不到银质匕首，只能委屈我们的恶魔大人拿这玩意将就一下了!”话音未落，厚重的四开本圣经就砸在了恶魔的头上，把他砸得眼冒金花扑倒在地，飞溅出的鲜血染上了土方白净的脸，被他用手背一抹，宛如胭脂一般。“喂!白让魔干活不给报酬就算了，还打算杀魔灭口吗？好过分啊！这是神父该干的事吗？”恶魔捂着脑袋蹲在地上叫嚷起来，“说好的交易呢？圣经没教你不能撒谎骗魔吗？说好的善良可爱乖宝宝小神父呢？”土方听了之后大笑起来，“我曾笃信上帝，可他却弃虔诚的羔羊不顾。大主教们贪污奸淫他视而不见，而这种贫瘠的小镇发生瘟疫他却对我们的祷告充耳不闻。他背弃了我们!所以我也背弃了他! 这本东西只是镶银边的武器罢了，砸你倒是蛮顺手。对了，因为镇子太穷没人愿意来，所以镇上的警察和法官都是由我兼任的，善良可爱什么的和我可不沾边。”

土方蹲下来凑近恶魔的脸低声说:“本庭宣判你这恶魔死刑，立即执行!”银发的恶魔仿佛认了命，闭上眼睛静静等待死亡的来临 恶魔听到圣经拍在物体上沉闷的响声，期待中的剧痛却没有袭来，他疑惑地抬头，却看见刚才还张牙舞爪的小神父满面潮红地瘫坐在地上。“好热……混蛋，你做了什么？”土方沙哑的嗓音低声呻吟着，白皙的肌肤泛着红晕，浑身的燥热使他不断扯着破烂的衣服，却因为双手无力扯不下来，衣服磨蹭着格外敏感的皮肤让他更加难受了，白璧般的皮肤上沁出一层薄汗显得更加诱人。“哟，小神父发情咯。”被困在法阵里的卷毛又换回了之前戏谑的语气，“刚刚给你刻上的是`恶魔的淫纹’，具体效果嘛，你自己体会，不过阿银友情提示你一下，其中一个效果就是，淫纹持有者碰到刻印者的体液就会像你这样发情，在得到刻印者的精液之前都不会停止哦。”

“可恶，漏算了一步。”“恶魔嘛，不留后手早就死掉不知道多少次了。你们这些人类的套路越来越多了。”“不过我还没输，那个所罗门法阵必须要法阵以外的生灵用体液涂污法阵才会失效。不如我们再交易一次，你解除我的刻印，我放你出去。”即使深陷情欲，那双蓝眸依旧闪着锐利的光芒，不服输的表情看得银时心里痒痒的。“不了，出去可就没有神父大人的脱衣秀看了。啧啧，皮肤又白身材也好。”几句荤话就让土方脸红到了脖子根，发现对方的弱点之后银时开始穷追猛打。骚话变着花的说，把土方形容的放荡不堪，修道院里长大的土方可没见过这阵势，只能红着脸闭着眼，双手也不知道该往哪放。闭上眼睛之后听觉反而更灵敏，那些不堪的言语打在土方的耳膜上仿佛带着热气似的，让他感觉越来越热，意识也模糊起来，他自暴自弃地顺从着魔鬼的低语躺倒在地，抚摸起自己青涩的躯体，要知道，修道院里连洗澡都要穿罩袍，他连自己的裸体都没怎么看过，更别提自慰了。

修长的双手不断游走，从泛红的乳尖到敏感的大腿内侧，土方沉浸在前所未有的奇妙快感里，只感觉身体越来越热，脑子仿佛都要烧化了。当然，银时也不好受，眼前春色一片自己却被困在法阵里，只能继续用语言调戏土方以告慰自己的憋得发疼的小兄弟。恶魔的低语再次回响在教堂里，土方彻底放弃了抵抗，水葱般的手指箍住还略带粉色的性器撸动起来，而另一只手伸进因为淫纹湿透了的后穴拓张起来，火热饥渴的肠道贪婪地吞下手指，却根本得不到满足。随着他的身体一阵抖动，半空中划过一道白浊落进法阵。发光的符文顿时失去了光彩，恶魔出笼了。

土方混沌的大脑里毫无危机到来的恐惧，只有终于要解脱的轻松。银时把土方翻过身子摆成跪趴的姿势，扶着他的腰一捅到底，土方只觉得眼前仿佛炸开了礼花，爽得一双蓝眸直往上翻。饥渴的肠肉紧绞着深进浅出的肉棒，硕大的龟头碾过前列腺，土方就颤抖着泄了身。“啧啧，就知道自己爽，真是个坏孩子。”银时一巴掌扇在挺翘的臀瓣上，“现在是坏孩子的惩罚时间!”银时左右开弓猛抽着两瓣翘臀，银时的力道极大，每一下都抽得土方疼得发麻，嘴里只剩下无意义的呻吟，口水顺着红润的薄唇拉出淫糜的银丝，可身体却诚实地迎了上去妄图享受更多嗜虐的快感。银时下身的挺动也越发粗暴，拔出时甚至带了一点恋恋不舍的肠肉出来，不一会整个屁股就布满了红痕。火辣辣的疼痛，被后入的凌辱感，肉穴里凶狠的阴茎向土方的大脑传递着过量的，仿佛神经元过载般的快感，几乎叫他溺死在快感的海洋里，身下的性器仿佛坏了的水龙头不断流着精液，后穴也在淫纹的作用下不断流着透明的粘液。银时用利爪抓着土方的头迫使他向后仰头，凑近土方的耳朵低声说话，口腔的热气打在土方耳朵上“你还真是个受虐狂，第一次就被人这样对待还能爽成这幅样子。”侮辱性的话语人土方兴奋不已，颤抖着又攀上了高潮。银时抓住土方的脑袋强迫他抬头看着一脸仁慈的圣母像，下身破开因高潮痉挛般紧缩的肠肉狠狠撞了几下，便交了货。土方看着怀抱基督一脸仁慈的圣母，感受着恶魔灼热的精液打在肠壁上，在这极致的亵渎中迎来了当晚最猛烈的高潮。


	2. 后续

1.在教堂被吃干抹净的土方醒来发现自己被五花大绑躺在一张巨大的案板上，身上已经被洗刷干净，嘴里塞了个果子，舌间还有调料的味道。他挣扎着望向两旁，一边是烧着水的有浴桶那么大的锅，另一边则是磨刀霍霍的银时，不由心生人如刀俎的感觉。银时转过身，把磨好的刀轻轻放在土方颈侧，重力使闪烁着寒光的菜刀压向了土方的咽喉，锋利的刀刃轻而易举地划开了皮肤。看着蜿蜒留下的血丝，银时满意地笑了笑，他伸出食指蘸了些血，又用猩红的长舌舔掉血迹。味道不错，银发的恶魔如是说。对死亡的恐惧笼罩了土方，身体不住地颤抖，湛蓝的双眼也蓄起了泪水，露出惊恐却又倔强的眼神。看着银时手里高举的菜刀，自知死到临头的小神父最后瞪了恶魔一眼之后紧紧地闭上眼睛，一滴晶莹的泪水从眼角滑落，却被恶魔一口舔进嘴里。土方听见菜刀剁上案板的声音，却没有感到疼痛，他连忙睁开眼睛却发现菜刀剁断了捆住自己的绳子。“你太瘦了，还是养肥了再宰吧，才不是看你的表情太可爱了。”

2.银时坐在桌前看着对面的土方狼吞虎咽地扒饭，拿筷子的手上还留着勒痕，嘴上沾了不少米粒和菜汤，连腮帮子都被白饭塞得满满的，活像只小松鼠。这已经是第四碗了，可他的胃却像无底洞一样。看着空空如也的碗和土方可怜兮兮的眼神，银时只能硬着头皮去再给他盛一碗饭，“再吃米缸都要空了啊！这家伙胃里是不是有个黑洞啊！早知道就该炖了他的!哼，给你浇上超恶心的蛋黄酱，这下总该不吃了吧。”银时越想越气，回过神来已经把整瓶蛋黄酱挤进碗里了。不成想吃到蛋黄酱的土方眼神都亮起来了，一脸幸福的样子。最后米缸还是在银时哀怨的眼神里被清空了。 

3.长期处于慢性饥饿状态的小神父在得到充足营养的滋润之后，曾经泛着青灰色的皮肤愈发红润了，干枯发黄的头发也变得和乌鸦的羽毛一样闪亮柔顺。骨瘦如柴的身躯也被结实的肌肉覆盖。但他还是很讨厌吃红薯和南瓜，还有甜食。 

4.自从土方成为万事屋一员之后，万事屋的生意就好了很多，不过新增的客户大多是女性的事实却让银时很郁闷。“那家伙凭什么那么受欢迎啊！难道是因为直发吗？卷毛没人权啊！”抱着草莓牛奶摊在沙发上的银时再次怨叹起来。一想到出去做委托的土方要被一群莺莺燕燕包围，银时心里就泛起一阵酸意。当晚两人又签了个契约，土方背上出现了一幅从股沟延伸到肩膀的云纹，银时背上出现了一匹黑狼。

5.喝下恶魔之血之后土方也变成了恶魔。但是他却长出了类似山羊的直角，这让角比毛发还弯的银时酸的不行。 

6.虽然当初在教堂签下了出卖自己身体和灵魂的契约，但是丝毫不影响土方当家做主并且暴打银时（打小钢珠被发现/不洗脚就上床/乱抠鼻子/……）。 

7.自从发现土方烧水都能把厨房烧着，银时就再也不让他进厨房了。以至于银时每天早上（经历了劳累的床上运动之后）都要被拽起来做饭，只能白天补觉。还好恶魔不会因为睡眠时间严重碎片化发福。 

8.土方原来的小镇生活基本上是在慢性饥饿中度过的。每天都考红薯和南瓜才能勉强填饱肚子（中世纪土豆和玉米还没传入日本），糙米已经是很好的食物了，而白米饭更是过年才能吃上几口。而地狱里因为聚集了被教廷迫害的科学家还有取之不尽的地狱火作为能源，物质条件相对丰富。天天吃上白米的土方打消了最后一丝回地上的想法，安心在万事屋安家。（科学是第一生产力!） 

9.在修道院的日子是极度压抑的。在修道院里甚至两个男人都不能睡一张床，洗澡时也得穿上罩袍以免过多触碰自己“邪恶的身体”。在修道院长大的土方因此产生了严重的逆反心理，具体表现为裸睡和在家经常不穿衣服，对此银时表示喜闻乐见，要是能穿情趣内衣就更好了。 

↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ 

晌午时分，银时在一阵煎肉的香味中迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，他下意识地摸了摸身边，却摸到一片空—一向饭来张口的土方居然起来做饭了？揉了揉自己隐隐泛着酸痛的后腰，银时随手套了条短裤，挠着头发走向厨房。这家伙起得还真早，昨天明明折腾到凌晨，果然是“只有累死的牛，没有耕坏的地”吗？还是赶紧去看看别让十四又把厨房烧了吧，结婚纪念日把家烧了可就糗大了。银时自嘲地笑了笑，拉开了厨房的门。 另一边，在厨房里做饭的土方正看着第五个被他煎得焦黑的鸡蛋犯愁。明明看那个卷毛煎蛋超简单的，为什么自己上手不是一边还流汤另一边就糊了就是整个鸡蛋煎成一大坨焦炭啊！再说，来地狱之前一年都吃不到这么多鸡蛋，现在就这样白白浪费掉，土方不禁自责起来。

推开厨房的大门，一股焦糊的味道便传了出来，一片狼藉之中是只穿了条四角裤就套上围裙做饭的土方，厨房里的热气给他的皮肤覆上了一层亮晶晶的薄汗，后背上蓝色的云纹随着他的动作不断飘荡在白皙的皮肤上。半裸围裙虽好，可厨房的安危更重要，无奈地看了看煎鸡蛋油都不知道放的土方，银时扯下他的围裙就把他赶出厨房并且严令禁止他再踏入厨房半步。兴致勃勃地准备在纪念日给爱人一个惊喜却已惊吓收场，还害得银时收拾了半天烂摊子。陷入自责的土方沉默了起来，连吃饭的时候也没说几句话。吃完饭土方就钻进了卧室把自己关在里面。留下摊在沙发上的银时开始思索如何安抚自家失落的猫咪。 

正当银时考虑要不要强行把人拖出来喂点蛋黄酱顺毛的时候，卧室的门突然打开了。身上穿着黑色蕾丝吊袜带和大腿袜的土方走到了银时面前，黑色的蕾丝衬得土方的皮肤越发白皙，而丝袜袜口则勒得大腿微微凹陷，显得肉感十足，黑色的丝袜让双腿显得更加修长。“这……这是补偿”土方红着脸把头转向一旁，“这么重要的纪念日差点被我搞砸了，之前在衣柜里找到这个，就想你肯定很喜欢……”土方嗫嚅起来，声音也越来越低。“十四你……这也太可爱了吧。这算是自责导致的自我羞耻play吗？”银时抹了把鼻血，抱着土方冲进卧室把人仰面摔在床上。

银时抱过土方的一条大腿，轻轻用手指勾住袜带一扯，袜带便啪地一声弹回大腿上。这副吊袜带是由腰间的一圈蕾丝和自上延伸下来的等腰三角形蕾丝布料以及三角尖端伸出的勾住丝袜的蕾丝组成的。而内裤和丝袜则是和袜带一套的，内裤几乎只是几片用细蕾丝勾在腰间的蕾丝布料，连丝袜口处也缀着蕾丝。土方笔直修长的腿在丝袜的修饰下显得更加纤长，银时几乎朝圣般地捧着这条如古希腊石雕般完美的腿轻咬，恶魔的獠牙勾烂了丝袜，露出白嫩的皮肤，丝袜被撕撕出一个个洞来，更添一份情趣。

银时的目光转向了土方的脚，这双42码的脚比自己小一码，形状也更秀美些，纤长的脚趾，圆润的趾尖都包裹在丝袜里，常年累月的行走给这土方的脚底覆上了一层薄茧。“十四，借你脚用用。”银时把润滑剂挤在土方脚底足底，便扯着他的双脚往自己的小兄弟上放。“呵，变态天然卷。”土方露出轻蔑的笑来，却从善如流地伸脚夹住小小银揉搓起来，这正是银时最喜欢的表情之一，每当土方露出这种表情，总能激起银时的施虐欲，把他摁在床上蹂躏一番。银时用炽热的红眸盯着土方说，“只对你变态，宝贝。”

薄茧带来了前所未有的触感，沾着润滑剂的丝袜更是丝滑无比小小银也越来越硬。白浊染上了黑色的丝袜，土方小腹上的淫纹发出紫色的光芒，那张冷峻的脸如今写满了情欲，在午后的柔和的阳光里显得更香艳温顺。土方顺从地趴在床上，摆出了银时最喜欢的背后位，看着土方背上瑰丽的云纹，银时的占有欲得到了极大的满足，这正是他的刻印，也是同生共死的血契的证明。银时的用手顺着纹身轻抚土方的脊背，引得土方一阵颤抖，手指一路向下，顺着一路延伸到穴口的云纹戳进早已湿润的小穴，土方不禁呻吟出声，臀尖也染上绯红。“快……快点……进来，银时”

在淫纹的影响下，土方渐渐丧失了思考能力，只能带着一脸痴相向银时索求。“啧，这淫纹还真好用，总能让你坦率起来。”银时掐着土方的腰挺进那个汁水淋漓的肉穴，两人都舒爽地长叹一声。银时抓住土方的角顶撞起来，仿佛是骑着自己爱马驰骋的矫健骑士，每一次猛顶都能撞出土方破碎的呻吟。云纹随着土方的身体摆动起来，好像在他背上飘荡一样。粗长的肉棒如狂风骤雨般蹂躏着柔软多汁的肠道，失神的土方张大嘴不住地喘息，来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流淌而下，变成的细长的银丝，失神的湛蓝眼睛大睁着，腰肢却还在顺着银时的动作摆动，贪婪的穴肉也紧紧吸绞着肉棒。“小十四怎么能只顾自己爽啊，叫几声来听听。”爽到失神的土方充耳不闻，银时只能轻轻勾住土方的乳环拉扯起来，这才使他呻吟起来。

土方的意识一片混沌，他感觉自己仿佛是暴风雨中的一片舢板，只能随着身后人的律动被不断推上顶峰。感受到高潮临近的紧绞，银时猛地挺腰一顶，粗大的龟头狠狠地碾过前列腺，将土方送上了巅峰恶魔灼热的精液也随之而出。 土方惬意地半躺在床上，嘴里叼着他的例行事后烟。银时挤在他旁边，头搭在他肩上，刚洗完澡还带着湿意的银发和同样湿润的黑发纠缠在一起。沾满各种液体的撕烂的丝袜和配套的袜带已经不堪再用，此时已经被扫进垃圾箱。 “十四” “嗯?” “我还买了一套猫咪套装，不如下次……” “哼，想得美，我才不会配合你那种变态嗜好呢。” 

（最后还是穿了）（但我不想写了）


End file.
